


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bankruptcy, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Established 2woo, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, Living Together, M/M, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life, Sungjong-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun, Lee Sungjong/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:20 AM**

The sound of yelling and screaming coming from downstairs is what wakes Sungjong up.

 _Stupid idiot hyungs._ He thought.From the sound of it Woohyun and Sunggyu were arguing over something again and Dongwoo was trying to stop his boyfriend from beating the snot out of the older man.

When the yelling didn't stop after a few minutes,Sungjong put his pillow over his head in frustration.He could already tell he was in the beginning stages of a migraine when his head started throbbing.

Before he could he start trying to go back to sleep,the door suddenly opened.

"Sungjong-ah?"It was Howon."Are you awake yet?"Of course it was Howon.


End file.
